Fight for survival
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANY AND DANNY STORY 7! Dany is once again pregnant. But with Danny's baby. But once there's a massive ghost invasion that separates the two from Danny's parents they try to fight for survival. But on their survival adventure to find Danny's parents and re-unite Phantom comes in and joins their little team. How will it all end?


Chapter 1: The news

(Dany's pov)

I walked out of the bath room with a smile. I don't know how but I'm gonna have another baby. Danny's baby... I walked into the living room and found Danny watching animal planet wih Snow flake. She was a little bigger not much though. She is 8 months old now. Happy and healthy and thats all a mother could want. Uh...Danny may I talk to you please? I asked with a soft smile. Sure...He said placeing Snow flake gently in her pen. I took his hand and walked us into the hallway. Uh Danny...I...I'm pregnant again...I said with a wide bright smile. And it's with your baby...I said smiling brighter. Danny was blank for a moment but a huge smile cme on his face. OH MY GOD! THIS IS WONDERFUL! He said picking me up and spinning me in his arms. He placed me down and knelt down to my stomache. He lifted up my shirt halfway and leand his head against it. Danny smiled and kissed my tummy cheerfully. Danny rose back up gently pressing his lips to mine. Let me ask you one question. How is junior coming to us Danny asked with a smirk. I bit my lower lip and smiled with a light hint of blush. Remember that experiment you and I did when your parents were at the parkwith Snowflake? I asked.

(Flash back)

(Narratiors pov)

Danny collasped with his merboy on the bed hungrily kissing his soft lucious lips. The raven haired boy took his hand and squezzed the other boy's nipply harshly. Dany let out a cry as his human lover rubbed his hard nipple softly. Danny sat the merboy up against the bed wall and grasped his tail taking in the feeling of his scales. AHHHH! Dany shriked as pleasure wen't through him. Danny turned them both and layed Dany on the bed with himself on top. He bent down and licked his waiste were skin and scaled colided. Another loud scream came from the merboy with tears filling his eyes. Dany whimperd with streaming tears. Danny grasped the boy's fin and squezzed in tightly with strokes after the grasp. The white haired boy cried out with tears. Danny turned them again and cupped Dany's face with his hand. The human used his thumb to stroke his love's cheek and remove his tears. Dany leaned his face and brouth the thumb into his mouth and sucked it. Danny let out a pant and removed his thumb. He grasped Dany's tail and brought it to his mouth. He licked between the fins which had the merboy moaning loudly. Danny your gonna make me...AHHHH! Dany cried as the lickings become more intense. The human worked his way down the boy's tail to his stomache kissing it and licking it with joy. The human stripped himself of his shirt and brought his lips onto Dany. He slitherd his tounge into the merboy's mouth tackling his tunge in a battle. Danny shifted the boy so he could get under his tail. He squezzed Dany's ass holding him in a bridal position. Dany's cheeks flushed red and let out a pantish scream. Dany reached down and un bottoned Danny's pants but was taking was pinned to the bed with his arms over his head and his tail betwen Danny's legs. Danny removed his pants and his boxers till he was full naked. He flipped the merboy over and leaned on him. He was dyeing to move inside him but there was nothing he could do about it. The two sweeted graetly. Danny breathed heavily as his cock was being smushed on Dany's tail. More sexuall touches later Danny's climax came and he cummed on Dany's fish like apendege with him consuming it in his scales.

(End of flash back)

(Dany's pov)

Oh yeah...I remember Danny said with a smile slightly blushing. I smiled. Danny and I will have a baby. I won't be experemented on or raped. Just normal. I gasped and clutched my stomach in pain letting a low cry out. I fell to my knees panting. DANY ARE YOU OK! Danny screamed in concern. He knelt down and held me in his arms. It's ok...The baby...just kicked a little...I said gasping. I let out a whimper as the baby kicked on last time. Maybe you should get some rest. You must be using alot of energy for the baby. Danny said picking me up in his arms. He placed me up in our room and settled me down in our bed. Thank you. I said smiling. We kissed and I closed my eyes.

Chapter 2: The invasion

(Dany's pov)

I awoke with loud alarms and Danny bursting in the room with wide eyes. He dashed over to me and quickly grabbed my arm. W-WHATS GOING ON!? I asked in fear. COM'ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW! He replied taking me down to his parents ghost lab. WERE HAVING A MASSIVE GHOST INVASION! Jack screamed. Maddie was standing by the computers with Snow flake in her arms. WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW MOM! DANY'S PREGNANT! He hollered WHAT!? He parents gasped in shock. JACK! GET THE SPECTER SPEEDER! Maddie screamed. ON IT BABE! Jack responded starting up the specter speeder. Danny huddled the merboy inside. LETS ROLL! Jack aid as they all ran inside the flying car. He sat in the drivers seat and blasted us out of the house into the sky. Danny held me close as I lightly shook. W-W-Why did you rush us out like that? I asked. I was afraid that Phantom would come after you. If he knows your pregnant he will do anything to kill the baby and take you back to his hell he calls a home. Danny said in fear. Mom can this thing go any faster? He asked desperate. Sorry sweety I'm afraid not...besides were going faster then a ghost can fly. She said in response. Danny let out a sigh and held me tighter. I was scared. And confused. Suddenly the ship was knocked violently. WHAT THE-? Danny cried. W'VE BEEN HIT! WERE GOING DOWN! Jack said in fear. I clutched to Dany tightly and held to him with my life. Hold on. Danny said making sure I was close. I led out a scream as I felt us fallig down. BRACE YOURSELF! Jack cried. We landed with a crash and everything wen't black.

5 minutes later

DANY! GWAKE GUP! DANY WAKE GUP! DANY WAKE UP! I heard a voice screaming. I opened my eyes and saw Danny in a panic sweating with wide eyes. Dan...ny I breathed quietly. DANNY! THE BABY! MY BABY! I cried. I sat up and shook wildly with tears. The baby's fine...Mom checked. Danny said calmly. I'm just glade your alright. Were's Snow flake? I asked in concern. She's right here...Maddie said with a smile. In here arms Snow flake rested. She let out a little meow a she slept. Not a single scratch was on her body. I let out a sigh of relief in her safety Are you hurt? Jack asked. No...I'm fine I think. I responded. Com'on lets get out of here. Maddie said opening the door. When we all were out we took in our surroundings. We must be in Amity forest. Danny said. Hey babe. A voice said. We turned our heads and saw the one and only boy who would sound like it. Phantom. Danny filled with rage. NOT THIS TIME! He screamed clenching his fists. You seemed to have gained some weight. Phantom said with a smirk. He glared at me closely and I gave a little blush in response. Phantom's smile went to a frown. He flew over to me and pinned me aainst a tree. I let out a cry as he lifted up my shirt. His hand glowed lightly and hovered over my stomach A baby eh...? I'll just have to fix that. He said. His hand glowed brighter and moved closer to my stomach I let out another pitiful scream as he faded half his hand in. Kill the baby and your dead. Danny said placing a gun on Phantom's head. Smart...I won't kill the baby...Yet. Phantom laughed with a evil smirk. What do you wan't Phantom? Danny asked with anger. You know what I wan't. I wan't Dany. He said cupping my face. Step away from him or you don't get hurt. Danny's parents yelled aiming guns at the ghost. Phantom laughed and let me go. I ran into Danny's arms holding each other tight. You see I have to stay. All those ghosts there just to much for you to handle. Phantom said. And with a boy being pregnant there's no way he'll survive. Danny let out a low growl. Fine...But I'll be keeping an eye on you. He said with regret. Fine...This should be fun. Fun indeed...Phantom said with a smirk. Fun indeed.

Chapter 3: Spotted with a regrettable handover

(Danny's pov)

I didn't like having Phantom around. He's dangerous for Dany and the baby. And having a pregnant mermaid in the middle of the forest in a massive ghost invasion with a rapist ghost teen and having him turn into a fish with just one drop of water can have you concerned, frustrated and worried. At least I'll have him in my sights...Danny?...I heard Dany ask. Yes?...I responded turning around embracing him in a soft hug. I'm just a little concerned...I don't wan't Phantom around cause he's dangerous for you and the baby. I softly said cupping his cheek. And your not being a nuisance. Your the opposite of it actually. Don't think of yourself being like that cause your not. I said firmly kissing his head. Phantom looked at us with a face of disgust. You know you two are a horrible couple...He said in a snotty tone. Jealous? I asked with a smirk. Phantom growled and approached us. I huddled Dany close and fired up my gun. You think he's all yours...But you don't see it. He's mine...He hissed snatching Dany's wrist rubbing it with his thumb trying to cut it open with his fingernail. His freedom, His soul and his body...Phantom sneered. Just as red blood seeped for it's little cut I swiped a hand at the ghost's body. Only having it go through a phase shape of evil. Phantom laughed evilly floating in the the air disappearing. Good riddance...maybe he'll leave us alone...You hurt? I asked covering the small wound with a bandage. Not much just a little sting...Dany replied. DANNY COME HERE NOW! I heard my mom scream. I held Dany's hand and rushed over. My eye's grew wide as I saw ghost in the sky. Thousands of them...Nobody move...My dad whispered. We all kept quiet. I felt Dany's hand shake as I saw him nervously stand with pain in his eyes. I noticed that a round shape violently try to shoot out of Dany's stomach. Dany let out a pitiful cry and fell to his knees. He bit his lower lip and his lips vibrated. His eyes clenched shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. The move happened again making him scream. Dany then began to silently cry. Hey whats wrong...I asked kneeling on my knees. The baby...it's kicking me so hard...It hurt's so much...He said with flowing tears. The baby took another hit sending Dany into a shriek. He fell over on his side sobbing loudly squeezing his stomach. The ghosts took a look down. Hey...ok I know it hurts but we need to keep quiet. I said holding his head up. He nodded as he settled his head in my lap with tears rolling down his face. Another kick came and Dany screamed sobbing again. I quickly covered his mouth as he muffled his sobs of pain. I hushed him softly and quietly trying to calm him. I rubbed his head as the sobs were blocked by my hand. My hand was soaked by his never ending tears. You need to take Dany away from here...My mom whispered. I nodded and picked Dany in my arms tying the gun on my back. I walked us a little deeper in the forest. Why is he in tears? Did he look at your face again? Phantom asked appearing out of no were leaning on a tree. Not now Phantom...Dany is in pain. The baby won't stop kicking him. It's being unusually rough. See that baby is a menace...I should just kill it now...Phantom said lighting up his hand. N-NO! Dany cried. D-DON'T! Dany said shaking. Get some rest...I said making him close his eyes. There was a sudden blast from the tree's. My parents...I said in concern. They need my help...But I can't just leave Dany with...Him...But Dany's in pain and if I take him along I could get him injured. I let out a sigh and helped Dany up. I have to go help my parents...I said. I walked over to Phantom. I reached in my pocket and brought out my Dad's ghost rejection belt. Put this on if he tries to do anything. I said. I stared into Phantom's eyes who knew what I was going to do and was quite interested in it. I Love you...I said kissing Dany's lips and walking off. NO! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I heard him cry while he dashed over to me grasping my hand. DON'T LEAVE ME! He cried with tears. I have to go help my parent's...I'll see you again I promise. I responded with a smile. JUST LET ME GO WITH YOU! I WILL GO BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO! Dany cried looking in my eyes with more tears falling from his face. I don't want him to cry but if it's the only thing to keep him from harm then I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! Then you leave me with no choice...I said reaching into my pocket bringing out a tazer like object. I brought down Dany pants till I saw just enough skin. I pressed the object in the area forcing his tail to grow. Dany gasped as his eyes wen't wide as he fell on his bottom. I love you...I'll see you soon. I said not looking at him. I looked to Phantom who was eagerly watching. GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I hollered with a firm face. My pleasure. He replied flying over and grasping Dany in his arms. No...PLEASE! NO DON'T LEAVE! I heard Dany cry as he struggled to get free and to me. He burst out into tears and sobs. I heard his sad cries as he faded away from me in Phantoms arms. DANNY! I heard him shriek as he vanished in the sky. I hated this so much I wanted to stab myself. I just hope this will be something I won't regret.

Chapter 4: Upset of tragedy and danger

(Dany's pov)

I screamed and cried. Tears of rain fell from my face as this happy demon carried me in the sky away from him. I struggled and rustled fighting for freedom. A while later we landed on the ground and I threw myself out of the ghost's arms falling on the ground crying. I let out a sobbing shriek. WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HELP FIGHT INSTEAD OF THROWING ME AWAY!? I cried with tears. Come'on baby it'll be alright. Phantom purred rubbing my arm. STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I screamed. I jerked myself away from the ghost burying my head in my arms sobbing. Phantom didn't listen. He took advantage of this time. He walked over to me and grasped my arm. He flipped me on my back keeping me still. I whimpered in fear as his face grew dark. Phantom's hand glowed bright and reached down and rubbed my stomach. My eyes grew wide and I let out a scream that filled the whole forest. His hand phased in and twisted. I heard bones crack and break. He brought back out his hand as I layed there silent in shock with tears forming in my eyes. My body shook lightly and shivered giving me goosebumps. My...my...ba...by...I studderdly whispered. I let out a small gasp as he rose above me. That should do it...Phantom muttered flying Dan...ny...I said as my tears began to fall. I sat up and felt my stomach only feeling one leg twitch. I let out quiet screams but they grew louder until there was a giant screech. I hid my face in the palms of my hands crying and screaming. If only Danny was here...To comfort me. But I knew my baby...our baby...would die. I felt sick inside. Poor Danny he will never get to see the baby be born. And the baby would never see life. I sobbed more beating the ground. not just sad but angry. There then came a sudden rustles from the bushes and out came a group of people. Large and buff. They looked scary. They had guns and cigarettes coming from their mouths. I still had my tail which wasn't good. The men spotted me and stopped looking at me with astonished eyes. I spotted back as they started laughing from drunkenness. But they weren't to drunk. Well well well whats this? A man said approaching me. The man grabbed my hair pulling me up face to face. It's a fuckin fish boy. He laughed covering my in his smokey breath. How do we know he's for real? Another man asked raising his brow. The first man smiled and threw me on the ground. I whimpered as they surrounded me. I felt a dry hand stroke and rub my tail as another felt my fins. I let out a cry as the hand moved up and pressed on the area usually were my pride would be. There's not bump...The man said rubbing searching for one. He feels pretty real to me. The second man said. With a dirty smile. Then lets take him. Mybe we could sell him some place were there's an area we can sell him. Grab him...The first added. I was held down by four other men as my mouth was duck taped shut and ropes tied my wrists behind me. One of you carry him...The first demanded. One of the four men picked me up in his arms as I struggled and cried muffled sobbs as tears flew down my face. Why can't anything just happen right. I'm away from Danny. My baby is going to die and now I'm being taken off my some men craving money.


End file.
